dr_gameshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Hashtag NAHZMYOZ
Episode page #NAHSMYOZ (with Jason Mantzoukas & Manolo’s 10-year-old niece Anna) In-studio guests Jason Mantzoukas Manolo's 10-year-old niece Anna Games Played Oz or Nahs Submitted by Steven Hennel (sp?) from Albany, NY How to play The setting for this game show is the wonderful, whimsical, magical land of Oz. While many fans only know of the original book, novelist L. Frank Baum actually wrote 15 entries in the Wizard of Oz series. After his death, the torch was passed on to a woman named Ruth Plumly Thompson, who then wrote an additional 21. Contestants will have a character described to them, and they will then say Oz if they believe it is actually a character from the Wizard of Oz series, or Nahs if it is not. Once the game has concluded, Glinda the good witch will appear before Jo and give her a pair of novel-accurate silver slippers. If Jo clicks her heels together three times and says "There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home," she will have the power to make all last-minute game show suggestions disappear like a bad dream. There's only enough power in the slippers to do this once, however, so Jo will have to choose whether to use them in this episode or save them for a future episode. Pizza Burger Submitted by Greg H. of Peoria, Illinois How to play As we all know, Manolo is lovingly referred to as "Pizza Burger," a moniker which he truly embodies. In his honor, I have created a truly remarkable game for Jo and friends to play. In this game, Miss Firestone will read aloud the name of a menu item and players must guess if the food item is a pizza or a burger. The list of pizzas and burgers has been provided and it's carefully curated from four of Peoria's best pizza / burger joints (Peoria Pizzaworks, Knuckles Pizza, The Burger Barge, or Khaki Jack's). Walking on Eggshells Submitted by Spencer Crittenden How to play This is barely a game, and yet incredibly difficult. Just talk about whatever with the callers and guests, but be careful. You don't want to lose. The game continues until only one player hasn't lost or until all players lose. You can lose multiple times. The rules will not be further explained. Start now. How to Lose # Asking two questions in a row, that is, a question without a non-question sentence preceding it. # Mentioning the weather, temperature, or their own personal feeling of temperature-based comfort. # Using any of the words: enough, love, wow, can't, well, have, my, phone. # Not saying anything for a while: several other people each talking without you saying anything in an attempt to avoid breaking the rules. # Talking about pets. # Talking about who is doing the best or worst at the game. # Talking about work. # Asking if you lost or broke a rule. Trivia Jo's mom Marilyn Firestone no longer eats raw fish. Jo has no assets!